Proven Wrong
by villainvalkyrie
Summary: Just when you thought you are going to have your happy ending... you were proven wrong.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

My first fanfic, in like, forever! LOL.

It's my first fanfic in 5 years.

A fiction world outside my Harry Potter craze. :)

I just made this by spur of the moment. Please forgive any grammatical errors. :)

Hope you like my fic. :)

* * *

It was the big day.

This is the day I never thought would come, but it's finally here. I, Chu Ga Eul, will become Mrs. So in a few hours.

His proposal was a big surprise for me but I love him so much that I gave my yes right then and there. Months of preparation all comes down to this joyous day of union and although I'm slightly nervous, I'm excited all the same. Well, who wouldn't? I'm going to be married to the love of my life… my soul mate…At last, I will finally get my happy ending.

My make-up artist was just doing the last finishes of my make-up when there was a knock at the door. My mother opened it, and revealed Jan Di who is wearing her one-shouldered deep red maid of honor gown I personally picked out for her. Her hair was up and was incredibly stunning. I heard her squeal when she saw me and proceeded to hug me carefully as to not wrinkle my wedding gown.

"You look gorgeous! Poor Yi Jeong, he wouldn't stand a chance when he sees you." She mused. I blushed at her compliment and thanked her.

I looked at the huge mirror in the wall and can't help but admire myself too. My hair was swept up in intricate twists with loose curls at the sides that framed my small face. My make-up is light, almost nude but enhanced my features and accentuated my eyes more.

The gown I'm wearing is a strapless gown made of the softest silk that that hugged me all the right places and trailed behind me in a long train.

In truth, I feel like a princess.

And my prince is waiting for me.

It was when Jan Di spoke again when I snapped out of my little fantasy.

"I saw the limousine parked outside. They're here." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her too and let out a huge sigh.

It's time.

Jan Di went ahead as she is a part of the entourage together with the rest of the F3. After a few moments, I was ushered at the entrance of the church where I would meet my parents to give me away at my wedding. The very though brought tears to my eyes. I'm not their little girl anymore as in a few minutes, I will be a married woman.

While I neared the entrance, I heard angry and frustrated voices in the hallway. When I turned the corner, I saw Jan Di raising her voice, Jun Pyo pacifying her and the other two reasoning with her.

"…I thought you were all together this morning!" I heard Jan Di yell.

"We were but-" Woo Bin started but interrupted by Jan Di.

"Then where the hell is he?!" Jan Di yelled, yet again.

"Would you let him finish Jan Di?" Jun Pyo said that earned him a death glare from his wife. Jun Pyo looked at Ji Hoo as if asking him to explain.

"He was with us, but then he suddenly went out of the hotel. We thought he's just going to get something and then he didn't come back." Ji Hoo said.

"My men are looking for him as we speak, so there shouldn't be any worry." Woo Bin added.

This seems to have fueled Jan Di more. "There's shouldn't be any worry?!" Jan Di screamed. "He's getting married in a few minutes!"

At the mention of the getting married, I snapped out of my reverie. I seemed to have engrossed in their conversation that I forgot about my marriage.

"What's going on?" I said when I finally found my voice.

Jan Di and the F3 turned and seemed to be shocked when they saw me. But their shocked expressions were immediately replaced by worried expressions. I scrunched my face in confusion as I asked them what's going on for the second time. They just looked at each other, again with the worried glances. Then my heart start beating rapidly, something is very wrong. I was about to speak again, and demand what's wrong when Woo Bin spoke up.

"Ga Eul…" He started. "Yi Jeong…he's not here-"

Before he could finish his sentence and before I could even process what he was saying, a phone started ringing.

I recognized the ring tone and realized it was my phone.

Jan Di reached out to me my phone, but kind of hesitant of doing so.

I took my phone and looked at the screen. Somehow I released a sigh of relief when I saw it was Yi Jeong who is calling.

"Yi Jeong, where are you? What's going on?"

There was a pause. I was starting to panic when I heard him sigh. "I'm outside."

I smiled a little. "Oh, good." I let out sigh of relief, yet again. But I can't seem to shake the weird feeling. My heart is still pounding like mad. I tried to hide it by replying with my cheery voice. "I'm here with Jan Di and the others. They told me you were gone, but I see they were just pulling my leg—"

"I just left."

Again, there was a pause. I put my hand on my lips in shock. He's leaving me.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I can't do this."

Hearing those words felt like the world suddenly came crumbling down before me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I was stunned beyond belief and was frozen for a few moments. I could hear Yi Jeong still talking to me but I couldn't decipher what he's saying. I felt weak and numb, as if my body automatically shut down as I let go of my phone. I heard the echo of my phone hitting the cold marble and voices ringing in my ears. The whole place seemed blurry and that's when I realized that pools of tears where brimming my eyelids and silently cascading down my cheeks.

I choked back a sob and found my voice. "He's not coming—he said.. I.."

I opened my lips to speak again but no more words came out.

I can no longer remember what happened after that because the next thing I knew is that I was being ushered inside the limousine by Jan Di and heading to their mansion.

And now, here I am in my supposed to be wedding night - alone- in my best friend's guestroom thinking about what happened today. It all seems surreal to me and I kept thinking that it's just a very bad nightmare and I will soon wake up from. But somehow, I've convinced myself that what happened was real and there's nothing I can do to change that. The man that I love, whom I thought was my soul mate, left me at our wedding day.

I thought I would be crying all night long. But surprisingly, my tears stopped. Maybe because I have nothing left to cry out. I'm just here on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling nothing, feeling numb.

I refused to talk with anybody. Not my parents, not Madame So, not F3 and not even Jan Di. I refused to receive comfort from anyone. It's not that I want to wallow in self-pity. I just want to be alone, alone with my thoughts.

I can still hear Yi Jeong's voice in my mind. _I'm sorry Ga Eul. I can't do this_… That jerk. After all that we've been through. After all those years of waiting for him. This is what I get from him?

But somehow, I can't help but blame myself. It was stupid of me to think that F4's Casanova, would want to settle down with a country bumpkin like me. What was I thinking? He has a good amount of girls at his expense. He couldn't possibly want to be tied down to one, a commoner too for that matter.

He can't do it… He must have not love me enough to actually go through with it. Thousand thoughts were going through my mind thinking what went wrong. He must've had cold feet… or he just isn't ready to leave bachelor life just yet. But no matter what possibility I think about, it all comes down to his love for me. He just doesn't love me. And that in itself sends me to another round of tears.

I don't know what's happening now outside the walls of this room. But I do know, that I when I come out of this room, I won't be the same Ga Eul. I will come out strong and leave these all behind me. I have to.

Funny, isn't it? That even though your boyfriend asked you to marry him, it doesn't mean he'll show up at the wedding.

This should have been the happiest day of my life. Instead, it turned out to be the worst.

I remember him telling me that he doesn't believe in happy endings. I've always been on the mission to prove him wrong, but in the end I was the one who was proven wrong.

Soul mates do not exist.

He has finally proven what he was telling me all along.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats it! tell me what you think! Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

I was reading FML all day, when I came across a post there and the scene of the wedding in Sex and the City movie immediately came into mind. So I guess thats my inspiration for this story. I couldnt help but write it, I this is whats I've been doing for the last 3 hours or so.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I will post it as a one-shot, but I have ideas of a sequel. Whatever goes, I guess. Just keep posted :)


End file.
